runescapefandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Summoning
Призоваването е умение което само членове могат да използват. Това умение позволява на играчите да вливат субстанция на множество същества в Призоваващи торбички, след това да призовават тези създания, наречени фамилияри. Всеки фамилияр има уникална способност която изисква Призоваващ свитък, направен от съответната торбичка, за да се използва. Призоваването на фамилияри и правенето на свитъци дава съвсем малко опит, за това играчите винаги създават торбички за да вдигат нивата си в умението най-бързо. Призоваващото умение има общи черти с Набожността, умението е тренирано най-вече чрез едно действие (вливане на торбички) и точки се използват когато умението е използвано, примерно призоваването на фамилияр да ви помага в битките, пренасяна на предмети и създаване на предмети. Призоваването също въздейства бойното ниво на играча. Преди, максималното бойно ниво което играчите можеха да притежават беше 126. След появата на призоваване, максималното бойно ниво беше увеличено до 138. Обновления * 15 януари 2008: Призоваване е добавено към играта * 21 януари 2008: Цената на духовните късове (spirit shard) беше намалена, от 50 до 25 gp всяка. Всеки който бе купил духовни късове на цена 50 gp преди промяната, бяха дадени безплатни късове, безплатно, за компенсация. * 31 март 2008: Обновление: Призоваване 2 Торбички Призоваващи торбички се ползват за призоваване на фамилияри. Създаването на торбички е доста лесно: в торбичката е вляна субстанция от същество или фамилияр, който може да бъде използван по-късно за да се призове. Правенето на това ви дава опит в умението. Торбичките изчезват когато се призове фамилияр от тях и не се възстановяват когато фамилияра е отпратен. Няколко предмета са нужни за създаването на торбички. Една празна призоваваща торбичка, определен брой духовни късове (зависи от фамилияра), и един чар (със специфичен цвят като златен, зелен, пурпурен, и син) е нужен за създаването на призоваваща торбичка. Всеки фамилияр още изисква уникален предмет който да го отличава: примерно, кокали от вълк са нужни за да се призове вълк призрак. Празни торбички и духовни късове могат да се закупят от Pikkupstix в Taverley за 25 gp за духовни късове и една жилтица (gp) за торбички, но и някои други места в RuneScape. Три магазина продават най-главните предмети нужни за умението. Повечето компоненти цъщо могат да се купят от други играчи или чрез Grand Exchange. Върпеки това чаровете могат да се получат само от падане от чудовища при убиването им. Това е най-трудната част от умението - придобиване на чарове. За да се направят торбички, нужните предмети трябва да се занесат до призоваващ обелиск. След това играчите трябва да цъкнат с десен бутон на обелиска и да изберат опцията "create pouch". Това ще отвори нов интерфайс който позволява на играчите да изберат каква торбичка и колко искат да направят. Свитъци Призоваващи свитъци са нужни на играчите за да използват специалното умение на призования си фамилияр. За да създадат призоваващи свитъци, играчите трябва да имат завършена призоваваща торбичка и да я използват с призоваващия обелиск. Един прозорец излиза и дава възможност за избор - какви и колко на брой свитъци. Получавате 10 свитъка за всяка торбичка която трансформирате. Фамилияри Фамилиярите са приятелски създания които играчите могат да призовават за да им помагат в много неща. Фамилиярите имат много ралични възможности, от овеличаване на умения до помощ в битките и всички те имат специални умения които могат да бъдат използвани с помощта на призоваващи свитъци. Само един фамилияр може да бъде призован по едно време. Той трябва да бъде отпратен преди друг да бъде призован. За да призоват фамилияр, играчите трябва да използват опцията "Summon" на призоваваща торбичка. Призоваването струва призоваващи точки (подобно на Набожността). Фамилиярите ще намаляват останалите точки на призоваване докато свършат или времето което фамилияра може да стои с играча мине. Призоваващи отвари могат да възстановяват призоваващи точки. Можете да говорите с фамилияр ако имате поне 10 или повече призоваващи нива над изисканото ниво за призоваване на фамлияра. Умения Фамилиарите имат различни специални способности that they are able to access. Some are accessed by talking, using the familiars special button or right clicking a familiar for another option. en:Summoning es:Summoning de:Beschwörung cs:Summoning nl:Summoning fi:Summoning lt:Summoning